Will You? Would You? Could You?
by ImpishParody
Summary: Just a short one-shot I wrote in a couple of hours. HP/DM. Slash and a little fluff.


**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything except the plot. If I owned HP, Harry and Draco would have got together a long time ago =P  
**Rating: **T for one use of language.

Hey! Just a short one-shot I wrote as a break from writing A Love Like This. Needed something to distract me for a while and get those creative juices flowing. I was given the title as a prompt. May turn this into a two-shot depending on the feedback ^^ **Please review!**

* * *

**Will You? Would You? Could You?**

"Will you meet me for drinks later?" _Would you stand me up? Could you bring yourself to like me as more than a friend?_

Harry sat in a lonely muggle café as he pondered over these three questions in his head. Sat in one of the more familiar booths to him, he listened to the gentle murmur of conversation around him and the soft clinking of dishes from the kitchen as they were cleaned, the dim lighting and sugary, coffee-like scents washing over him as he fidgeted discreetly under the smooth mahogany table. Why he had asked Draco Malfoy, of all people, to meet with him for coffee in a muggle shop escaped him at this very moment. Sure, he had liked the blond-headed bastard for over a year now, but Harry wondered what had possessed him to ask him out. Surely he was just setting himself up for the ultimate humiliation?

Now they were both twenty-four, they had decided that enough was enough between them. Putting aside old differences privately, they had matured enough not to throw insults and punches at each other whenever they met at work. Harry had found himself curiously attracted to the new version of Malfoy. The old one went out of his way to draw Harry's attention to him, never missing an opportunity to try and humiliate him whenever he could. Now, he was much more aloof, rarely making eye contact and almost ignoring Harry altogether. _Almost_. He still threw the dark-haired man curious glances every so often, which made Harry's heart rate increase alarmingly. He could appreciate Malfoy much more thoroughly now there was distance between them. He admired the aristocratic profile, his stance, the very way he gracefully swept through the air, the sleek, blond, impossibly neat Malfoy hair combined with the stormy eyes that changed tone to reflect his mood. Sometimes they were steely grey, such as when he was on a particularly dark Auror case, other times liquid mercury swirled in their depths, usually while he was doing paperwork for the department. But the colour Harry craved to see in Malfoy's eyes was the peaceful, light and soft dove grey that shone through when he was working on something he loved. Harry wanted to make sure that light shone forever in Malfoy's eyes. Preferably when his gaze was directed at him.

The time had eventually come when Harry had had enough of sitting around and staring at Malfoy; wanting what he couldn't have. He'd taken a chance when he'd spotted the blond at an upmarket wizarding bar a few days ago. They'd got to talking and he'd not-so-subtly blurted out the question about meeting for drinks at a later date, once a friendly conversation had been established. After a few heart-stopping moments, Malfoy had agreed.

Now, Harry was having doubts. Could it be that Malfoy had only agreed with his suggestion because he'd consumed more alcohol than he should have? Would he, Harry, be sat waiting here until he came to the inevitable conclusion that Malfoy had stood him up before their very first not-quite date? He'd be the laughing stock of the department tomorrow. He should have known that he and Malfoy could never be more than friends. Maybe he had simply imagined the looks that Malfoy gave him. Wishful thinking had probably let him see the flirtatious glances; the longing for something _more _between them in those bottomless silver eyes. Maybe it was simply not meant to happen. He sighed dejectedly and gazed down into the remnants of his coffee, watching the brown dregs at the bottom as they slowly cooled.

The heart dies a slow death; shedding each hope and dream like leaves from a tree, until all that is left are the cold, bare branches. He had read that once. Probably in some book or other that Hermione had leant him. Now, he finally understood the meaning. It was painful, having to watch Malfoy, to _want_ him so badly, and yet to know nothing could ever happen between them. Malfoy didn't feel the same.

"Potter."

Harry's head jerked up and met those swirling pools of molten silver. He was here.

_Will you join me? Would you cast that well-practised sneer my way as you left? Could you bring yourself to actually enjoy my company?_

Malfoy slid gracefully into his seat opposite from Harry and fixed him with a stare; one eyebrow arched slightly as he took in the man sitting waiting for him. It was both terrifying and beautiful simultaneously. He became lost in the blond's fixed expression as his surroundings melted away; those eyes of liquid mercury pulling his very soul into their depths as his body stumbled over his regular breathing pattern. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity and longer, Malfoy blinked and the spell over Harry was broken. He twitched, moving back slightly as he felt himself gasp quietly as though returning to earth from a dream. Letting out a short cough to cover himself, Harry eventually greeted the blond.

"Malfoy. You turned up."

The gaze narrowed slightly, and Harry thought he saw a hint of playfulness cross those pointed features before it was swept away under the Malfoy mask.

"Obviously. Were you missing me, Potter?"

The dark-haired wizard laughed a shade too loudly and heartily as the famous grin that only Malfoy could see through was plastered over his face. Malfoy hated that grin. It was too brash, too false and distorted Harry's natural features. It irritated the blond that people were fooled by it, was he the only one that saw past the mask of jovial despair? Was he the only one that could read the tiny signs that showed Harry wasn't '_fine_', that he was so lonely, despairing and fragile? Malfoy hid his emotions behind his stone Malfoy mask and sneering remarks. Harry hid them behind loud laughs and blinding smiles. The blond used a shadowy, evasive defence. Harry blinded those 'concerned' ones with his false happiness and jokes, in a deafening offence.

They were both hiding, both hurting, both _wanting_. They were one and the same.

_Will you ask me this time? Would you reveal your true feelings to me? Could you ever love me as I love you?_

It had hurt Malfoy when Harry had left Hogwarts. Harry had been his rock; his constant. Harry was the one thing that never changed in his life. He was always there; always ready to counter the insults and violence he threw his way. Without Harry, Malfoy's life was in turmoil, always changing, always swinging in different directions. He had no control. There was nothing to hold on to. Harry had been his anchor. His feelings had never changed towards Harry. Only the layers of childish jealousy and anger had been stripped away by time, revealing the true emotions towards the other man laid bare to him. It had been easy to deny the feeling when Harry was gone. Now, they worked together, and his presence only served to nourish the growing want in Malfoy's heart as it blossomed.

It only tormented him more that Harry felt the same way. He could see it unmistakably in those emerald eyes; and his blushes. Harry was still trying to deny himself Malfoy. He didn't want to want him. His stubborn ways refused to let him give in and Malfoy refused to be hurt by the 'Chosen One' hiding away his true feelings behind his ivory mask. He couldn't have him. He _wouldn't_ have him. Harry didn't desire him.

Harry ran his hand nervously through his hair as Malfoy's drink arrived and, to ease the tension, he started up a conversation between them. Surprisingly, they fell into an easy, smooth discussion, as though both wanted to continue talking to the other forever, never wanting their friendly words to end.

They talked animatedly as the minutes passed, resting on no particular topic, but staying close to the subjects they both felt passionately about. Their eyes brightened and their hands waved in wild gestures, locks of both soft and unruly hair falling into grey and green eyes; being swept back impatiently as the owner continued their ardent delivery of the words they were speaking, heart pounding as they took in the intense expression in the eyes of the man opposite them.

They came to a natural but sudden pause in their conversation, both having finished their drinks and so having nothing to do but gaze at the other across the table; taking in the grin, the bright eyes and the slight flush as their breathing returned from its slightly quickened pace.

It was like being lost in the place of their dreams. Not knowing where they were or what was happening. And not caring either, as they were enveloped in each other's stare, falling freestyle further and further into the blissful madness. They could stay like this forever. Lost in a storm and a forest for the rest of time. It was so peaceful. They were gradually drifting closer and closer together across the table, like loose leaves on the wind.

_Will you kiss me? Would you kiss me? Could you kiss me?_

"Malfoy, I-"

The spell was broken. The blond blinked, a crushing disappointment welling in his gut. He would not let Harry take this moment from him. They both wanted this.

"Don't ruin it, Potter."

He reached across the table and fisted Harry's collar, dragging him back to meet his lips and crushing them together.

He was gentle at first, letting Harry get used to the shock of being pulled forward and kissed so suddenly, but furthered his assault on Harry's mouth the minute he felt the other man responding. It was fiery and intense, neither wanting the kiss to end, but refusing to deepen it any further. When they broke apart, they both sported swollen and reddened lips.

Harry bit his lower one before stuttering quietly, "You… You…. Too?"

Malfoy nodded. "I like you. Quite a lot actually."

"How… How long?"

"Long enough."

"I like you too, you know."

"I know. That's why I kissed you."

Harry blushed and sent a tentative smile towards Malfoy, blinking when it was returned.

"Shall we get out of here… Harry?"

The dark-haired man nodded. "I'd like that… Draco."

_Will we go somewhere nice? Would we share more kisses like that? Could we fall in love?_


End file.
